Kohaku's Sexy Ninjutsu
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Ban and Jak have a bit fun messing with Kohaku's head.


Title: Kohaku's Sexy Ninjutsu  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult for the f-bomb and mature themes  
Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kohaku  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: general, Canon timeline  
Words: 1298  
Summary: Ban and Jak have a bit fun messing with Kohaku's head.  
Warnings: F-bomb, sexual harassment of a child, and brief mention of extreme violence and killing.

_Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for looking this over and encouraging the boys to mess with Kohaku._

_Author's note 2: I won over at IYHedonism with this fic!_

888

"Hey, ninja-boy!" Bankotsu waved at Kohaku from where he sat on the low veranda outside their room. "Come're!" He sipped his sake while Jakotsu giggled into his sleeve like a girl.

_How many times to I have to tell you, I'm not a ninja?_ Kohaku thought wearily as he hurried over to them. "Bankotsu-sama?"

"Want some sake?" Jakotsu said, eying the young boy hungrily.

Kohaku shook his head at the undead cross-dresser as the color rose in his cheeks. "You wanted something, Bankotsu-sama?"

Bankotsu nodded. He patted the space between them. "Sit." He waited until the boy made himself comfortable. "Sure you don't want any sake?"

"Yes, Bankotsu-sama."

"Okay, that just means there's more for us, eh, Jakotsu?"

"Yeah!" The cross-dresser giggled and sipped his sake.

Bankotsu threw an arm around Kohaku's shoulders, making the boy look up at him. His breath stank of sake and the boy wondered what they were up to. He wished he was a hundred ri away from them when he caught the unholy gleam in the young undead mercenary's eye. A quick glance in Jakotsu's direction only increased his feelings of impending doom. _Kagura-sama, where are you when I need you…?_

Taking a deep breath, Bankotsu said as nonchalantly as he could, "Well, since you're a ninja, I bet you get a lot of ladies, eh?"

"And pretty men too!" Jakotsu added.

Kohaku's face turned beet red.

"I knew it!" Jakotsu cried. "He does like men!" He leaned over drunkenly on the boy, and running his hand suggestively up his thigh, he purred, "Come, my lil pretty, fuck me like a ninja…"

"Excuse me?" Kohaku squeaked as he tried not to panic. He had seen some of the things the pair of undead mercenaries liked to do in the futon and he had no desire to join them.

The undead cross-dresser giggled manically. "You're so cute when you play hard to get!"

"Uh, thanks, I think…?"

"Hey, ninja-boy, he's really good in the futon and combine that with your super amazing sexy ninjutsu powers… damn! Wanna fuck me too?"

"Ooh, Aniki-chan! I love the way you think! That would be so much fun, eh, ninja-boy?"

Kohaku's eyes went wide as the panic clearly showed on his face.

Jakotsu peered drunkenly at the younger boy, breathing sake laden fumes in his face. He moved to look around Kohaku at his lover. "Ummm… Aniki-chan…"

"What?" Bankotsu said as he helped himself to more sake.

"I think ninja-boy is scared of sharing his futon secrets. Don't ninja have some kind of code of honor where they'll die first before giving up their secret ninjutsu? Or maybe he's got to kill us after fucking us and likes us too much to do that…" Jakotsu lazily scratched his cheek.

"Hmmm…" Bankotsu attempted to think it over, but his sake-fogged mind refused to do anything more than focusing on his paramour and the kid in the futon together. "Maybe…"

They both looked at Kohaku expectantly as the undead eleven year old slowly scooted backwards away from them.

"Yeah! I'd have to kill you!" Kohaku insisted.

Jakotsu smiled sweetly at him. "So? We've already died once and this way we can die happy!"

Bankotsu chuckled. "Yeah!"

Kohaku gulped. "But what about the revenge you swore against that stupid daimyo, who killed you in the first place?"

"Oh yeah…" Jakotsu laughed. "He's got a point there."

"True, true… And I do miss my Banryuu…" The young undead leader of Shichinintai sighed. He sipped his sake.

"Awe…" Jakotsu cooed. "We'll get your halberd back, right, ninja-boy?" He looked over at Kohaku. Narrowing his eyes at him, because of the distance now between them, Jakotsu reached over and grabbed him by the foot. "Hey! Where you going?" He pulled on it until Kohaku was once again sitting next to him.

"Ummm… To get his sword?"

"Awe… that's so cute!" the undead cross-dresser gushed as he flung his arms around Kohaku, holding the younger boy close. "You do love us!"

"Err…" Kohaku mumbled into Jakotsu's shoulder.

"That's it, Sweetness, let him slowly seduce you, and after you're done fucking him, I'll kill him before he kills you first."

"Yeah…?" The undead cross-dresser smiled dopily at his lover.

"Yup!"

Kohaku rolled his eyes, thankful that neither one could see his face. He wanted more than ever to be back in Naraku's castle, or even down in the pits of Mount Hakurei with him, anywhere other than with these two drunken idiots.

"So fuck me like a ninja, boy…" Jakotsu whispered softly in Kohaku's ear. "I'm not afraid to die…"

"I can't…"

The undead cross-dresser pulled away from Kohaku, and holding him by the upper arms, he asked, "Why not?"

"Because…" Kohaku replied, his cheeks heating up.

Jakotsu smiled, and suddenly pulling him close again, he said to younger boy, after correctly guessing the reason for his discomfiture, "I would be honored to be your first!"

"NO!" The undead eleven year old struggled to get away.

"Oh… You want Aniki-chan to be your first?"

"Yeah?" Bankotsu grinned wickedly.

"NO!" Kohaku cried when he finally managed to push away from Jakotsu. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh how cute!" Jakotsu purred, smiling wickedly. "I love it when they scream, you know." He reached out to gently cup Kohaku's cheek and sighed. Just when Kohaku thought he was going to actually leave him alone, the undead cross-dresser squeezed his cheeks and cried, "No! Stop! Please don't… stop! I beg you! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" He moaned. "No… please… don't… stop… it… Don't stop it, don't stop it!"

Kohaku stared at him, wide-eyed. He nearly jumped out of skin when Bankotsu said, "He really does, you know."

"Yeah?" the undead eleven year old squeaked.

"Yup. And if finds them especially cute, they way he finds you, he cuts them up after he's had his way with them."

Kohaku gulped.

"It's so much fun cutting them up too!" Jakotsu added.

"But I'm sure," Bankotsu continued, "a ninja, such as yourself, would use his super amazing sexy ninjutsu to defend himself and get away unscratched."

"Oooh… I love being dominated in the futon, ninja-boy," the undead cross-dresser purred.

Just when Kohaku thought he was going to lose his life at their hands, salvation arrived from an unexpected quarter. There, buzzing loudly to get there attention was one of Naraku's saimyosho.

"Aniki-chan, what does the bug want this time?" Jakotsu asked, his attention drawn to the large wasp.

Bankotsu snorted in amusement. "I think it wants us to leave ninja-boy alone."

"Really?" The undead cross-dresser giggled. "That your pet bug, ninja-boy?"

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah, I used my super amazing ninja powers to summon it."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, so I'd better go now, in case Naraku wants me." Kohaku got up to leave.

"Go ahead…" Bankotsu said. "Playtime's over…"

They laughed themselves silly as they watched Kohaku run for the safety of a nearby coppice of trees, the saimyosho trailing behind him.

Jakotsu sighed. "I guess we're never going to find out what it's like to fuck like a ninja…"

"Who cares, Sweetness?" Leaning towards him, Bankotsu kissed his paramour. "Besides, I'd rather fuck you, you're more fun in the futon that any stupid ninja anyway."

"Yeah…?" Jakotsu kissed him back.

"Yup! I don't know anyone except you who knows how to fuck like a geisha." Bankotsu waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Awe…" the undead cross-dresser said as he gently cupped his lover's cheek. "So you wanna…?" He winked.

"Hell yeah!" Bankotsu cried. Lurching to his feet, it took several tries before he was able to pull Jakotsu onto his feet. Swaying on the feet, the pair made their way unsteadily back to their room for a bit of fun in the futon, which turned out to be a nice long nap…


End file.
